


The wife of a criminal

by Breathtaker



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathtaker/pseuds/Breathtaker
Summary: AU:Nesta is one of the many victims of abuse. As the wife of the criminal leader Tomas Mandray her life has become not that easy.But there is the chief of police Cassian, who tries to get Mr Mandray.And to save Nesta Mandray.





	1. Ms Mandray

**Nesta**

It wasn't the first time Tomas had slapped her. But with every clout she had lost a piece of herself. Of her own trust.

For a hole year now, he was her husband. Her forced husband. But their story began much earlier. When she had just turned eighteen.

* * *

 

There she had met him. In the dark corner of a club. It had turned into a drunken night, they both shared. And after that, he was just... there. Told her everything about himself, his family and finally they got

...together.

After three weeks. But than she discovered that he was not just a normal businessman but the businessman. He conducted many affairs and was... well, he wasn't a poor man.

But Nesta loved him.

With all of her heart. Nevertheless was that the last point of time where thing went well. Because there the hell started.

It was one night, that left her sceptical. A night where she felt terrible sick. She had lain in their bed when he came home. Totally drunken. And Nesta was nearly asleep when he had shook her shoulders roughly and turned her to him.

»Let me sleep, Tom«

The nauseous smell of alcohol had stung in her nose.

»Like hell I won't! I have a beautiful girlfriend in my bed...«

He had pushed her. And hadn't been gentle.

She had tried to forget, but that the physical abuse had started.

First it was only one slap into her face. Than there was the next one. and the next and the next, next, next...

But the worst part was their marriage.

She had said no to his proposal. And the bruises after he had thrashed her were not gone 'til three weeks. And than he had told her, that her sisters would be suffer.

So she said yes.

And was now his.

* * *

 

Nesta went to her sisters home. It wasn't often that she did that. Because of Feyres' fiance. Rhysand. He was the Chief Operating Officer of the nightcourt.

The hostile firm of Tomas'. So Tomas didn't like it, when she visited her sister. Nesta was forced to lie to him about it, he thought she would go shopping.

As if something like that would interest her after everything.

But it was always a dangerous thing, because her sister wasn't stupid. She had noticed the change in Nesta during the past three years. And it would be dangerous for Feyre, if she knew.

So it would be her secret.

* * *

 

Feyre lived also in not that bad conditions. To be honest, their home was a giant building at the end of one of the finest streets and Nesta was happy for her sister, because she deserved it.

After the loss of their mother, she had sold things of her own on the market, to get money. And still Nesta felt guilty for it, she had been the oldest! But it was long long ago.

»Nes', I haven't seen you for ages!«, Elaine shouted, before she gave Nesta a hug.

She laughed and stroke through her sisters curly hair.

Who would not love sweet Elain?

»I heard that you would come, so I went to Feyre...«, Nesta said smiling.

Elain just nodded and walked with her to the mansion. When she knocked and the door flung open, Feyre stormed outside and clasped them in her arms.

» _Four Months,_ Nesta!«

Nestas heart sunk deeper. Especially as Rhysand appeared behind Feyre. She had the feeling that he was angry with her, but he loved his fiance too much, to argue with her sister.

**Cassian**

Rhysand had told him that Feyres sisters would come. It was a special thing, because even if they lived in the same city, it didn't happen often.

And Feyre was quite disenchanted about it. But she never showed it.

And Cassian knew, that she didn't understand why. Elain was every week there, together with her boyfriend Lucien and brought her self maked cookies with her.

But Nesta.

She had left Feyre. Without a reason. So he didn't really like her, especially since she had become the wife of Mr Mandray.

A criminal who black mailed everyone who would testify against him. And as the chief of police in Velaris he had tried so many times to arrest him. Because his "transactions" were not legal. He heard Nesta as he walked to the door:

»I hope I don't mind me. I thought I could come...«

»Of course can you come! I missed you terrible!«

He heard also the happiness of his favorite lady. Feyre was relieved everytime she saw Nesta, because she thought it was for the last time. Anger raised inside him. Time to talk with the wife of Mr Mandray.

Hope you could enjoy! I really try to update it as fast as I can, sorry for being off that long!


	2. Conversation of the beasts

**Cassian**

He had suspected that Tomas would never pick an ordinary woman as his. He had known, that she would be impressive, because someone like Mr Mandray didn't marry that easily.

But Nesta Archeron was way more than that.

Her golden shining hair was curled in a pinned-up hairstyle and fell over her small shoulders. Grey shimmering eyes were focused on his favorite lady, filled with coldness and steel. An expensive looking coat hang lump on her shoulder. 

She was boney. So terrible thin that it destroyed her magnificent beauty. And there were dark circles and...  _so much powder!_

He shook his head in surprise. Why that ton of  _powder?_

He was confused about it, because he didn't understand why she needed it. She had perfect skin, porcelain white, as if she never saw the sun. But still pretty.

But he didn't care.

She had hurt Feyre. 

» _Ahh, ... Nesta!_ Funny, I thought I would never meet you. After months and months.. Feyre never stopped talking about you.«

A faked smile spread over his face.

But Ms Mandray ignored him completely. And turned to her sister. »I wished I was such an amazing artist like you!«, she breathed out as she took in the paintings of Feyre. 

»You should have seen her clever sketches before her work...«, Cassian started but saw the warning look on Rhys' face. He was also annoyed with Nesta and hated Mr Mandray as much as Cassian, because he nearly ruined his trades but... He loved Feyre and tried his best to act politely. For Feyre. Because he knew how much it meant to her.

So he stopped himself.

»And  _you_ are?«, Ms Mandray hissed between gritted teeth.

»Police Officer Cassian Illyrian.«

He saw her thoughts. Could read them.

»So you were the one who tried to send my husband to prison?«, was her answer. She sneered wickedly. And he got wised up why she was his wife.

**Nesta**

Before she went to her sister, she had used her last powder to hide her bruises, behind the make up. She had to look like an overdressed damsel but she didn't care. Didn't want to, when she was now with her family.

But this man...  _Cassian Illyrian._

He had been the one who knocked at their houses door at three o' clock  a.m. She had only heard his rough voice before she had fallen asleep, but here he was.

She hated the police. Not because of Tomas problems with it, but because they didn't help. Not her, not with her problems. They had left her alone, and even if the police tried, they couldn't help. Her  _husband_ was too influential.

His exquisite dark brown skin and the almond eyes... She slapped herself for her irrelevant thoughts. The giant hulk smiled dangerously at her. 

So she kept talking with her two sisters, including Rhysand. They ate Elains strawberry cookies and drunk tea, only Nesta got coffee with milk. She always drunk coffee. 

Elain told her about adopting a puppet with Lucien and Rhys claimed, Feyre would need an own apartment for her drawings and than Feyre blushed and said something about Mor, who went on a trip to India, together with a good friend and his girlfriend.

Not that she really cared about Morrigan. She only saw her once. But she was Feyres best friend, so she just listened and smiled. 

After an hour, everyone got more and more relaxed, Cassian stopped being a pain in her ass and she was happy to just sit there. Than Elain was outside in the garden and Feyre filled up the coffee for her, together with Rhys, who was an excellent cook and wanted to surprise them with a special meal.

So she was alone with Mr Illyrian. 

»Why did you married him?«, he asked suddenly, his voice quitly

Nesta went still as the death, her heart thundering. »Because I love him, I could never wish for a better man than Tomas.«, she lied. And it tasted that disgusting and wrong... That she wanted to vomit.

Cassian looked into her eyes, a streak lose from his bun. He was so damn handsome, that it was hard for her to concentrate.

»You don't.«, he just said.

»How do you want to know that?«

»You are a clever woman. I would never think that you would love such a cruel criminal person...«

»Stop it! He is my husband.«

»Stop lying.«

Their conversation ended. He leaned back into his seat as if nothing had happened. She did it as well.

A bell was ringing. And she heard her sister rushing to the door, in her small hands still the coffee pot. »Who could be that?«, she questioned herself.

And in this moment, Nesta knew who it would be.

A fear, so well known, rised inside her, as she heard her husband asking:

»Where is my wife?«


	3. Bad Luck

**Cassian**

The door flung open that fast, that Feyre had no time to back away from it. The coffee pot fell and he heard the clank. »Hey!«, was all she could respond as Mr Mandray walked in.

That was enough for Cassian. He rushed to the entrance and interposed himself between the criminal idiot and a furious Feyre. That went not that well.

But Nesta was already behind him.Was looking aghast at her husband.

»Tom?«, she asked hoarsely.

»You shouldn't be here! You told me you would go to the mall in the...«

»She has a right to be here, she is my sister and I didn't see her for four months. But you-«, Feyre started to growl at him.

»I have nothing against you, Feyre.«, Mr Mandray said politely, as if he remembered his facade.

Cassian surveyed him sceptical. He was a handsome man, no question. White blending teeth and bright brown short hair, of course tall like a giant, but...

Cassian was taller. And he saw the cruelness that came with him. As he grabbed Nesta viselike and smiled falsely at Feyre. Who was more than a head shorter.

»Oh shut up-«, she snarled.

»Feyre! What's happening there?«, a worried Rhysand appeared behind his wife. That was when Mr Mandray saw Cassian. His self control seemed to crack.

»Mr Illyrian, I hadn't expected you here.«, and he sensed his anger and aversion for him. »Well, that's my home, Mr Mandray.«

»Sorry Feyre, it was such a nice day with you! I will give you a shout when I am back home, but I must leave already...«, Nesta murmured

»That were only two hours!«, Feyre interrupted her. Eyes wide open.

»I will call you. Both of you! Tell Elain...«, Tomas pressed his wife against him. With so much force that Cassian gritted his teeth in disgust. But he wasn't allowed to blend into her life.

He had to watch, when Nesta was drawn by Mr Mandray. Away from them. He couldn't help but wished he could rip off that man's head.»You hurt her!«, Cassian shoutet after him. His hands were shaking, builded into a fist. »It's okay Cass, we have to... hurry.«

**Nesta**

_Cass_.

How terrible stupid to call him like that before Tomas. She closed her eyes as she saw the clenching of his jaw.

Nesta knew what will come. When they were back home. But home was no longer a place to hide.

With icy cool calmness he went with her to his car, which was parking in the sidestreet.

* * *

 

They entered their Villa and there was a fear in Nesta that was grown with each of her steps. But she forced herself to go on, to follow her husband.

The housemaids went silent as soon as they took in his expressions. They all knew. They knew what he was going to do. But they were afraid of the consequences.

Tomas went into their bedroom. And Nesta could hear her racing heart into her chest. With her head down she came in. He closed the door. It was a pretty room. In grey and blue shapes, just like her eyes, Tomas had said once. Now he had turned his back to her, breathing heavily.

»Darling, I am dissapointed in you. You know?«

»I am sorry for it, Tom. I never wanted to-«

Smash

The first slap.

 **»I don't want to hear!** «

The second slap. Nesta's head flung to the left side, the pain overwhelming. She looked into his bright blue eyes, which were filled with rage.

»Tomas I-«, she begged. He pulled her hair and whispered in her ear:

» **What did you do with your Cass? Are you cheating on me, playing his little whore, while I am on work?«**

»No! We just met and-«, she gasped out and fell to the ground, as Tomas fist collided with her stomach.

»Please stop you are hurting me!«, she outcried.

And that was when her head bumped against the bed frame. Her vision blurred. And in her mouth was the taste of blood. So she stopped begging.

»I did everything for you! And you are cheating on me!« He shook her head. Forced her to look in his face. Red from anger. The next slap. And the next. He towered over her, Nesta was still lying on the floor. She closed her eyes.

»Look whore! Look at me!«

She did. »I will forgive you.«

She didn't believe him. There was always a threat behind his words.

And she knew what he wanted, as his fingers slid down her neck. As he pressed himself harder against her, everything still hurting and turning upside down. He ripped her dress. Stroke his hands through her hair and smiled abruptly. With one movement he opened her braw. Nesta wanted to scream. To cry. But she just kept silent. Waiting for the ending.

»You're beautiful. I have a beautiful wife.«, he rested his head on her chest and murmured:

»That's why you are mine.«

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy for every reader.
> 
> For every of your nice and lovely comments.
> 
> So, thank you, 'cause you are the best!


End file.
